


Behind the mask is kindness

by 8fred9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little Hulk/Tony, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crack, DARK! Bruce, Dear lord I don't like Steve...sorry, Have to update tags DARK Bruce is darker then I though, I cannot say it enough, I'm killing everyone, M/M, PTSD, Please please take in consideration that Bruce is insane, Revenge, Self Confidence Issues, So much confusion, Sorry Not Sorry, Super villain Tony, Tony is not an Avengers, because i could, beta by the sweetest angel, double indentity, falling in love slowly, feelings all over the place, poor baby Bruce, self doubt, seriously I cannot so a undark Bruce, seriously everyone - Freeform, who will turned dark soon enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce always saw himself as the world saw him, a weapon to use, something only ever feared...until the day someone show him he is much more than a simple weapon, ironic that he turns out to be a super villain he's suppose to hate.</p><p> </p><p>****Please read the tags...I am so not kidding*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter with a super villain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...it just popped in my head and my beta encourage the though and a story was born. So here it is!

There had always been a certain feeling of emptiness in his life, he couldn't recall exactly when this feeling had first settled in but he could remember it always being there. Maybe it had been after his mother died leaving him behind with an alcoholic abusive man he just couldn't bring himself to call dad. But then again it might have been on his first day of school with the slow realization that he was smarter than anyone else in the room, including the teacher, and that it would probably always be the case came upon him like a wrecking ball. He would probably never find someone he could talk with as an equal. As the years passed and people entered an exitedhis life this realization became his daily reality and he stopped looking for someone who would understand him in every possible way. All he knew was that feeling that was always there pressing on his shoulders, reminding him that he was unique and unloved. There had been a glimmer of hope, something he should have crushed from the start, something he shouldn't have let himself feel but had been there none the less. A simple offer to help, to be part of a team, to change something in a world that saw him as a beast and maybe, just maybe, change their view of his worth. The glimmer had been quickly covered in the shadows of ineptitude as his teammates turned on him like everyone else did after seeing his 'dark side'. They said it was his dark side but that was because they didn't know better, because no one ever tried to know better. So he watched in his silent ways as his teammates circled around him,keeping their distance, never touching, never looking too long for fear it would stir up something they didn't know how to control. 

They had ripped him away from his isolation with promises of change, of respect and placed him in a new cage of self doubt and fear. After every outing he would wake surrounded by the same unforgiving stare of guns ready to try where he himself had failed. His own teammates, the very people who he was suppose to trust, were just as willing to try as the single minded soldier who had hunted him down most of his life. Quitting wasn't an option anymore, they showed him his life would either be used to serve the organization or be used as a test subject for their experimentation. Either suffer from rejection and be used as a weapon or suffer from the sharp cut of instruments turned against him by the people he had been told to trust.

He chose servitude and cursed himself everyday for his cowardly choice.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They all sat in the debriefing room watching as Fury highlighted with unnecessarily grand hand gestures all of their collective failures as a team. But especially Bruce's, as he was the easiest to target Fury would always make a point in highlighting all the things his alter ego had done wrong during his rare outings, even though the doctor never had any memories of said outings. But as Bruce watch his green alter ego punching away Thor with a smile on its face and completely ignore Captain America's orders to help him with the enemy, the doctor couldn't say he was very surprised. He had been brought to the team with treats and promises that would never be fulfilledand the other guy knew this. The only reason the Hulk hadn't run or tried to escape SHIELD was because he enjoyed being allowed to be free to do as he pleased and the cost of his freedom was paid by his human side. After every outing he would see the destruction the Hulk had left behind for him and always the blame fell on him, the one that could take the insults and the yelling, the one they weren't afraid to bully. He was smaller than all of them, seemed weaker than all of them and although there was always this fear in their eyes that he would unleash the Hulk on them, they still found ways to make his life miserable. He had guards following him everywhere he went, he was always monitored, always watched, he didn't have privacy and most days he didn't have freedom either. He had been told all his life that he was worthless, useless, that even though he might have a brain containing more knowledge than most humans, he would never be able to change his pitiful life and with repetition he had started to believe every single one of these words. 

He had though that the Hulk would make him into a stronger man, something like Steve had had the chance to obtain, but he had no such luck and had found himself as a simple green weapon to be used by any association that got their hands on him. So far SHIELD had been the one to give him the most freedom, yes he spent most of his time in his quarters or in a lab being probed and experimented on, but the rest of the time he was allowed outside, only once a month and heavily guarded and at night. But this small freedom was more than he had been allowed in many years since the accident and he couldn't risk giving it up, not if his only other option was to be given back to the military. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine and he heard his name barked at the other end of the table.

"Are we annoying you Banner?" Fury asked completely ignoring his Doctor title, knowing full well it was Bruce only pride and denying him even this small pleasure. 

"No sir, sorry sir." Steve have him a derisive look, letting all the hatred and disgust he had for the man he considered nothing more than a failed experiment show on his face. Natasha as usual ignored him, but Bruce saw her hand move to her gun and knife, as they always did every time he talked or even looked at her. Clint was too busy playing on his phone to even pay them any attention, he was probably the mostbearable of all of them since he basically ignored Bruce as a whole. Thor who had been told to treat Bruce as if he was only the vessel of there ultimate green weapon, still looked surprised that Bruce could actually talk. His eyes settled back on Fury who was looking at him like he always did, like he was wondering if it was even worth it to allow Bruce to here at all or if he should just lock him up in that damn Hulk cage of his after every battle. 

"If it's not too much to ask of you Banner pay attention, next time maybe you can figure out a way to tell your counter part to listen to orders instead of just smashing cars around!"

"Sir yes, sir." Steve snorted getting a proud look from the director like he had just saved the world, he was the golden boy of the agency, the poster child of perfection...something Bruce would never be in anyone's eyes.

"Now please pay attention to the new intel our agents were able to get us about the next target of Ironman and his crew. They seem to be planning on hitting one of Stane's weapons factories, the question is which one and when, thus....." Bruce zoned out of the conversation, he really wasn't needed for these debriefings but he had long suspect he was only there so Fury could take his rage out on him instead of one of his precious agents. The doctor's eyes moved to the scene where Iron man was shooting through the sky like a red and gold rocket flying up to jets that had been set in his pursuit as easily as if they had been made of paper. On another scene he was punching CaptainAmerica through a wall as his partner, Cinder was dancing around the Widow her flame thrower at the ready. Bruce remember this battle, well he had seen it one video really, but he knew that while this was taking place Hulk had been in pursuit of Iron Soldier. The trio of cyber suit villains had terrorized the city for the last four years. They had never been caught and always went after weapons companies and military bases. To himself and only to himself, Bruce could admit that he had absolutely nothing against those villains. All their casualties had always been soldiers, employees stupid enough to think they could take them down themselves, or SHIELD agents. In all cases Bruce could honestly say there was no big loss and seeing the destruction of the military bases always helped him sleep better at night, thinking it was one more base where he couldn't be imprisoned. Not that he would ever voice any of this out loud, Fury always looked like he was about to explode every time he heard Ironman had escaped him and the rest of the Avengers loathed the trio wishing for their deaths over anything else. For his part Bruce was only waiting for the day they would take down a specificbase, a very specific base where he had created his alter ego, where he had been held captive for so long and where his nightmares still took him on particularly bad nights. Those bad nights where he would wake up in his Hulk cage surrounded by angrydisappointed faces armed to the teeth ready to end it all...if only it had been possible. But Bruce would never tell the director of his suicide attempts...he was too afraid of what the director might invent to end his life if he knew a bullet would simply be spit out. 

His gaze wandered to the gold and red man flying across the scene as his mind wandered and drifted into its darkest corner, letting the chatter of his team lull him into a false sense of security.

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Why can't we just burn the place down and be done with it?" Tony and Rhodey turned to Pepper with raised eyebrows as the fiery redhead looked at their plans with a bored look on her face. Tony wiggled his fingers toward his friend letting him explain to their associate why they couldn't just burn the weapon factory and be done with it. Rhodey simply sighed and turned back to his planning ignoring his friends like he hadn't heard Pepper, like he usually did when either of them voiced their opinion.

The genius was lounging in his usual spot on the sofa watching as Rhodey paced from screen to screen pointing at various apparently important weak points of the next weapon factory they were suppose to hit the next day. Tony just like Pepper was barely paying any attention at all, knowing full well that Jarvis was paying attention and would point out what to hit and what not to hit when the time came. Pepper just did not care, all the redhead really cared about was burning down the building, as soon as every innocent had escaped first of course, and see it burned down to ashes. Humming to himself and at the same time pretending to agree to whatever Rhodey had just said, Tony thought he probably shouldn’t have given such dangerous weapon to his sweet Pepper. But then again the name she had chosen for herself was Cinder and she did quite like her fire. She had the basic weaponry that he had armed Iron Man and Iron Soldier with, but the flame thrower had always been her favorite. Plus if he was completely honest with himself she was absolutely mad and he would never go against any of her wishes, even if that wish was for two flame throwers that could burn a twenty five story building in seconds. If Pepper asked Pepper got, it was just the rule of the universe he lived in.

He let his mind drift to the beginning of it all knowing full well his body would nod at all the right places in his friend's speech and that if he didn’t Pepper would be there to elbow him in the ribs…once Rhodey realized none of them were actually paying attention that is. Afghanistan had been a true nightmare, a nightmare that still haunted his daily life and had forged him into the super villain he was today. It hadn’t been enough to rob him of his company, his pride, and his sense of security, Stane had betrayed the trust Tony had placed in him like it was nothing. Like he didn’t know that after all Howard had put his son through the young man had clung to him as a second father figure and would have done anything for his approval. No, that wasn’t enough but staging a kidnapping, torturing him, and taking away the only thing he was even a little proud of had seemed to do the trick. But the genius had survived had pulled through, granted he had an Arc Reactor over his heart and still suffered from terrible nightmares, but he had survived it all. It had taken a year for the genius to form his plan, to forge himself a new identity that could avenge him without robbing him of the chance of reclaiming his company, but in Iron Man he had found redemption. Hidden under the Stark Tower, the only building in town still bearing his name, the only building Tony had insisted on keeping, was the Iron Man lair. He loved saying lair, but Pepper just called it his mad scientist cave and Rhodey just ignored it completely. But the lab had been under construction for many years before, a pet project Tony had kept to himself and that he now thanks his lucky star that he had. To everyone else Tony was the public figure of Stane industry working hand in hand with Stane as if he didn’t know the bastard had been the one to stage his kidnapping. He gave the man the bare minimum of his creations, only so the company would still be there when Tony was ready to reclaim it. But every so often one of the monkeys in the lab came up with a good idea that could actually help Stane to rise to his father's level of power in the weapons industry. Every time this happened, Tony was ready to steal or destroy the prototype and their plans. Of course he couldn’t attack just Stane or people would have started to see a pattern, so he had happily set his sight on all the man's associates both known and unknown. Plus there was the occasional bank robbery that allowed him to drain Stane's funding or steal most of Stane industry's most brilliant mind's and shareholders lifesavings, prompting those brilliant minds to change companies and the investor to quit.

He had been doing it quite successfully for a whole year when Pepper found out what he was up to. The woman had quite the temper and it had taken quite a bit of yelling and groveling to get her to listen to his side of the story. Once he had been done she had looked at him, studied him, and then had nod toward the Iron Man suit.

“I want one. I want flamethrowers and if you call me your sidekick even once, I’ll kick you so hard people will think you had a sex change.” And so Cinder was born, if the citizens of the city had thought for a second that Iron Man was bad, they all change their minds at the first appearance of the raging flame throwing super villain. Pepper rules had been clear, she would help Tony get his revenge as long as no innocents were hurt and as long a she was to be named his CEO the moment he regained his company. A contract had been made, they had both signed and Pepper had become the most terrifying and awesome super villain he had ever seen. The suit he had built for her had been modified so the intense heat of her flamethrowers didn’t affect her at all and where he was red and gold, she was a deep blood red and black. There was also the very obvious fact from the curve of the suit that she was indeed a woman and from what Tony could see on the internet concerning Cinder, the idea that the less you see the more attracted man are to you was shamelessly true, not that he would ever tell her.

Rhodey had been brought along a few days later when he had accidentally assisted to one of Tony’s press conferences and witness a fake PTSD attack, destined to make to press pity him and make Stane look like the caring uncle he pretended to be. When the genius had accepted his uncle's invitation to come back to work for him, he had played up his helplessness and his PTSD to a point that no one who looked at him could ever associate him to the cocky self assured Iron Man. But Rhodes had been there jumping on stage thinking to comfort his friend and when finally they had made their way back to Stark Tower and his friend had cradled him in his arms the whole ride. As if that wasn’t bad enough, they had entered to tower to find Pepper walking around in her suit having gotten stuck in it while training. There had been more yelling, more explaining, and Rhodes had stared at them like they were crazy, like he couldn’t believe he was actually friends with them…before simply sighing and asked for his own suit.

“Umm buddy you’re in the army you can’t just leave and not expect people to ask questions.” Tony tried to helpfully point out, only to receive an heavy look filled with all the possible ways Rhodey could murder him with only his thumb.

“I am not letting your crazy ass get killed because you decided to become a super villain, that’s just not happening and with your planning skills I better just call ahead to have two coffins fitted. I’ll find a way just get me a fucking suit.” And he had, not the way Tony had thought he would, but he had. So at a big press conference organized by Pepper, Rhodey announced to the world that he was gay, in love with Tony and proposed to him on the spot. Punching the Don’t ask, Don’t tell rule in the face, Rhodes gave his leave and became Iron Soldier and Tony's fake boyfriend. A thought that brought him out of his mind as he leveled a slow evil grin to his friend who stopped moving around knowing what was coming.

“Soooo is your boyfriend coming to the SHIELD Gala this weekend or do I get you all to myself?” As expected Rhodey sighed pinching the bridge of his nose like he was hoping lightning would strike his best friend through the bullet proof windows.

“Tony please shut up.”

“It's not that I mind the sharing you know, I’m an open minded guy, but still it would be fun to know in advance if I’m gonna play third wheel all night.”

“Shut up.” Even Pepper took notice of the teasing and brought her attention back to the conversation,

“I mean he IS quite the dashing man, but then so am I!” Pepper was nodding her grin turning evil as Rhodey seemed about to explode.

“SHUT UP!”

“But….”

“Tony I swear if you don’t, I’ll….”

“Sic your evil boyfriend on me?”

“OK That’s it!” Rhodes jumped on Tony, Pepper gracefully rolling out of the way as her two friends tumbled to the ground. She did try, quite quietly, to remind them that they were both grown men, but she was really just filming the whole thing on her Stark Phone. In no time the taller stronger man had the genius in a headlock pressed against the floor.”I don’t need my boyfriend to beat you up Stark! When I plan you listen is this clear!”

“Yes sir! Oh my God seriously Rhody I can’t breathe! Pepper HELP!” Pepper simply snorted still filming as the taller man finally pulled away and pulled him to his feet ruffling his hair in the process. Rhodey pushed him down on the sofa and pointed to Pepper so she would do the same and went back to his screen glaring at them as he fired a series of questions that showed how little attention they had both been giving to his whole speech. Fifteen minutes later he was yelling at them as they made their, not so subtle exit and fled the Iron Soldier's rage.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hulk was confused, he had been woken by Banner to smash things, but everywhere around him things were smashing themselves. Everything was on fire, everything was exploding and he had no one to smash, all he could do was stand around watching the whole thing. Well that was until the Flag Man jumped in front of him yelling and waving his arms around pointing to a little dot flying in the sky. Squinting his eyes Hulk recognized the pesky flying blue metal man that he was always told to chase pass by like the annoying insect he was. With a grunt Hulk moved away from the screaming Flag Man jumping up to try and catch the blue Metal Man as he passed by, but as usual the bug avoided his grip easily and flew away, making the green beast roar at him. The Blue Metal Man just turned around giving him a little salute and flew away making his escape. With a huff Hulk turned around to see the flame Metal Woman fighting with the Black woman with red hair and thought for a moment he should probably help her, but he just didn't feel like it. He was looking around the building for something to do when he heard a voice arguing with itself.

"What do you mean I can't fly?...Jarvis I can't stay here, I need to do my dashing yet spectacular escape." Looking around Hulk spotted the being who the voice belonged too and found the red Metal Man standing in the middle of a burning room waving his arms around. With a roar Hulk started toward the waving Metal Man ready to smash him, since he hadn't been allowed to smash the Blue Metal Man. The red suit turned around at the sound of his approach and the waving stopped."Oh shit....Jarvis!"

Just as Hulk was raising his fist to smash down the Metal Man through the floor, but the floor started moving under their feet and soon the whole building was shaking propelling the big beast over the Metal Man as the floor opened under their feet and they both tumbled into darkness. Roaring Hulk looked around trying to find something to grab to stop his descent into darkness when he felt the Metal Man grip around his waist, he looked down thinking the small being was trying to start a fight, but the Metal Man was yelling at himself to...Hulk couldn't understand the words but saw fire coming out of the Metal Man feet and the his surprise their fall was slowed down. Soon enough Hulk could see the floor approaching beneath them and his feet touched the ground before the Metal Man collapse back still talking to himself.

"Okay Jarvis, how stupid what I just done actually is?...humhum...humhum....WHAT!" The Metal Man face turned to Hulk and he started scrambling back waving his arms and legs again. Hulk just didn't know what to do with the Metal Man, he wanted to smash him like he would have only minutes ago, but it seemed the strange metal man had helped him and that just wasn't something Hulk was used to....he wasn't sure how to react to kindness. He watched silently as the Metal Man kept waving his arms around and finally jumped to his feet, walking in circle until he stopped and turned to the Hulk studying him. "Umm...Hi big guy!"

"Hulk."

"Ok...Hi Hulk...Would you mind very much...umm not smashing me?" Hulk snorted, but paused as he realize it was the first time someone had asked him this question and though it over before nodding slowly. He heard a sigh and under his gaze the Metal Man opened revealing a small human man with black and white hair and other shorter hair on his face wearing a skin tight grey suit. He watched as the small man turned to the suit who he could now hear answer his question, but in a different voice than the Metal Man.

"Ok Jarvis start analyzing and repairing."

"Yes sir...But sir are you sure it is safe for you to face the Hulk without any armor?"

"Nope! But if you have any other options, please feel free to share Jarvis."

"The sarcasm is not lost on me sir." Hulk watch as the small man chuckled and patted the suit as it closed down and started humming. The small man looked around taking in the caved walls and sighed.

"Seemed like we're caved in until someone gets us out."

"Hulk can smash out." The small man turned to Hulk with raised eyebrows, he was keeping his distance, but he was not looking at the beast like he was a thing to fear or study and Hulk was surprised when he realized he couldn't even smell fear on the man. There was a smell that Hulk could identify as doubt, even a little bit of..what the Hulk could only describe as insecurity, somethingthat often clung to Banner. But fear wasn't there, just a mix of emotions that the Hulk could barely follow as the man seemed to jump from emotion to emotion as his eyes traveled over the larger being. 

"I don't think that's a good idea big guy, from the shape of it, if you try to smash your way through the whole thing is gonna cave in and bury us alive."

"Hulk will survive." Hulk simply shrugged already looking around at where he could start smashing. He heard a little gasp and turned to the small man who was looking around a little worried.

"Yeah ok YOU will...I won't though ." Now there was fear, it was a stronger smell, that the Hulk was used to, but it was mostly centered around the man himself, like he was trying to fight himself, until Hulk just watch him crumble to the floor breathing hard and placing his face between his knees. He could hear some mumbles coming from the small being and he got closer trying to hear."...its okay...its okay...please Tony calm down....its okay....oh God I can't breathe..."

"Tony?" The small man stopped shivered and seemed to stop breathing as his head popped up and his wide eyes met Hulk's.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! How much of this will your...lets say human counterpart, remember?" Hulk shrugged.

"Banner asleep not remember...never remember Hulk." 

"Oooookay...I feel like I should apologize for that Banner person."

"Why?"

"I don't know...It must suck to be forgotten." Hulk tilted his head to the side studying the small man, Tony, he rarely had conversations with humans that considered his feelings. Actually if he really stopped to analyze the whole of his existence, this was the first time someone though about his feelings or even how he felt about being forgotten by the very man who gave him life. "On the other hand, that little fact allows me to keep my secret identity...unless you tell SHIELD that is."

Tony was looking at him from his curled up spot on the floor and Hulk finally sat in front of him, not touching, never touching, he knew people didn't like to touch him, even Flag Man always stayed away from him when he shouted his orders. If he told anyone at SHIELD about Tony, he would probably be praised, maybe they would like him a little more, maybe...Hulk almost jumped back when he felt warm hands on his skin and looked down to find Tony's small pale hand on his. 

"Dude your skin his so warm! Amazing!" Hulk was completely frozen as Tony moved a little closer his small hand touching his hands and arms with a little look of wonder in his eyes, when he looked up and saw the shock on the green being face he pulled his hands away looking a little sheepish."Sorry, sorry...it's just well you're...amazing and since you're not, you know smashing me I thought I could...but I'll stop sorry."

SHIELD would never know about Tony, Hulk knew that if the organization ever heard of the small man hidden in the Metal Man they would take him away, break him...they might even do to him what they had done to Banner. At the thought Hulk reached over and carefully picked up Tony placing him in his lap, looking down at him to see his reaction...Tony just looked surprised and then looked up with a smile.

"Don't...stop." Hulk begged quietly and Tony simply nodded slowly lifting his hand again and touching the bigger man's arm with rough but gentle fingers. Hulk let him, just enjoying the first touch against his skin that didn't hurt. It was so new that he startled a little when the small man's arms came around him, his face smashed against the bigger being's chest. "What Tony doing?"

"Umm giving you a thank you hug?"

"What's hug?" Tony pulled back a little startled and looked at the being's green eyes, his hand reaching up to caress the larger being's cheek with what seemed like a sad smile. 

"No one ever hugged you?"

"No."

"Touch you?"

"Punch counts?" Tony shook his head in a silent answer and lifting himself up from Hulk's lap reached up, his small arms going around the larger being's neck and squeezed gently, in a way that made Hulk relax instead of feeling like Tony was trying to choke him...that had happen before, but this wasn't it. This was soft and gentle, he could feel Tony's hot breath on his cheek and one of the small man's hands caressing his hair and Hulk closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. When Tony pulled back keeping his hands on Hulk's cheek with a fond little smile on his lips, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the green being's nose.

"What that?"

"A kiss." Hulk looked at him confused, but it felt as nice as the hug so he simply shrugged and pressed his own lips to the small man forehead enjoying the way the little human huffed a laugh against his chest."If Cinder was here, she would probably kill me for doing this."

Hulk pulled back his hands circling the small man and scowled at him."Cinder? Woman Fire? Woman Fire not nice, she try burn Hulk...not kill Tony!"

"It's just a way of...no she won't kill me...and yeah sorry about the fire thing, she's just like that."

"Not kill Tony?"

"No." Hulk nodded lifting Tony up and pressing his lips to his forehead again, he didn't trust himself to try hugging the small being, too afraid of accidentally crushing him, but kiss he could, it was easy to simply press his lips to the small man. Feeling Tony shiver in his arms, Hulk folded him back into his lap to keep him warm and smiled as the small human hummed happily curling up. 

"Hulk protect Tony." Tony looked up with raised eyebrows looking a little surprise.

"Umm ok, not that I'm complaining, because hey it's nice, but um...what about the Avengers, they will want to know what happened here."

"They not talk to Hulk, they talk to Banner and he not remember."

"Oh! Ok thanks!" Tony stayed on the Hulk lap talking, mumbling to himself sometime asking Hulk questions and the green being found himself relaxing, letting the soft voice of the human calm him. He had never felt so calm, so happy, but he was mindful to keep Banner away, to make sure the doctor stayed asleep. He wanted to protect Tony, that much was true, he was the first human being to ever treat Hulk as something else than a weapon. He wasn't afraid, just curious and instead of probing Hulk to fulfill his curiosity like all the scientists Hulk had ever met, he simply asked Hulk for the answer listening to him with wide curious eyes. 

"Sir?" The Metal Man talked in the voice that wasn't Tony's and Hulk wondered if Tony would mind if he smashed the Metal Man, since he wanted to keep Tony by his side. But then the voice warned them that the Avengers where making their way to them and that the suit was repaired. Unfolding himself from the Hulk lap, Tony walked to the suit, but stopped midway and turned around to watch Hulk looking a little sad."Sir, they will be upon us in less than a minute, according to my calculations you'll only have a small window to escape as they do not know of your presence yet."

"I'll find a way to see you again ok?" Hulk nodded and watched with wide eyes as Tony ran to him hugging him, before running back to the Metal Man who opened hiding the small human inside its metal embrace once again. Metal Man turned to him watching him and spoke in his usual metallic voice. "See you soon Jolly Green."

Hulk smiled at the nickname Tony had given him and watched as the walls over their head crumbled and opened to let the sun through. Metal Man took flight and propelled himself over Flag Man's head pushing him out of the way and to the floor below. Hulk could hear Birdman swearing, but all his attention was on the sound of Metal Man flying away, until he couldn't hear it anymore and he was sure Tony was safe. Then before Flag Man could yell at him, he closed his eyes and let Banner out...he would protect Tony even from himself.


	2. First encounter with a genius with PTSD

Show a fake smile, give a shy look, hide all your feelings and never reveal what truly lies in your heart. Let people think you are weak, let people think they can trample all over you, but never ever show your real strength. He had thought for the longest of time, that he would have to suffer it all alone, to always hide in his own darkness. But always the people surrounding him had proven stronger and more clever then he had ever given them credit. So when the flaming red haired woman who had first turned his life upside down and the man who had been there to shoulder the harshest day of his life took his side, he faced the darkness of his heart with two soldiers of light to give him strength. 

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Tony really was bored out of his mind,which was really a freaking miracleseeing as he was in a mansion full of SHIELD agents and known super villains, himself not counting. It was completely ridiculous knowing that all the billionaires and most powerfulpeople in this city where either super villains or rich boring people. All around him he could see them laughing at howridiculously beautiful they were incomparison to all others, sometimes looking quite ridiculous in those costumes they cloaked themselves in. He could see Amora in a fabulous red dress dancing with Hawkeye who only had eyes for the woman's cleavage dancing in front of him. Agent Romanov was in the corner being flirtatious with a bunch of millionaires showing such a fake smile, Tony was kind of jealous and wondered if he could get into a fake expression contest with the woman. At a loud shout, Tony turned his attention to the food table filled with very small expensive looking food, that tasted as good as cheap food bought for half the price. Wearing his armor Thor was shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth while he was observed by gaping woman in expensive gowns. The only one Tony couldn't see was the great big American flag....oh wait!

Feeling a shadow come over him Tony looked up to find a smiling Americanflag looking down at him with an hopeful expression and a hand ready to shake his. "Mister Stark it is such a pleasure to meet you! I hope you've had a good night so far!"

"Umm...." Tony couldn't really answer the man truthfully, since his opinion of this ridiculous gala was quite dreadful and he had been abandoned by his fake boyfriend in a dark corner since Rhodey had been tired of his bitching. He couldn't tell the man he found the idea of hosting a gala in the house of a super villain they thought they had stopped in order to show their superiority was truly insulting to all those people who made the same living as he did. He couldn't tell the man he found their little gang of misfit super heroes quite ridiculous and that he couldn't for the life of him understand why such pompous people dressed like a flag and called themselves Captain of a whole country...oh wait that was only their leader. So he simply hummed looking down at the floor, so the fearless leader of the Avengers wouldn't see the disgust in his eyes."Its...nice."

"I'm so glad your enjoying yourself Mister Stark. You know I knew your father, he was such a great man, such awonderful...." Tony sighed wishing he could just punch the man in the face or at the very least really tell him how far from a great man his father had been. He just wanted to shout at Rhodey to come pick him up or even call Pepper and tell her to come crash the party and set it on fire. Instead he had to play the the shy man, who wasn't comfortable in social events and respected the great job the Avengers were doing all over the city in their fight against evil. Oh wait there was the fake PTSD that was more for show then anything else but he could start yelling for his fake boyfriend. Tony looked up ready to start yelling completely ignoring the hopeful look on the captain's face as he looked up, but then there was a hand pulling him aside and he was crushed against a strong chest. Hoping for Rhodey Tony looked up and couldn't really stopp himself from pulling a face as his rescuer sneered at Captain America. 

"My good man I think you are overwhelming Mister Stark would you mind greatly if I took him from you so he can get some fresh air?" The big blond goof opened his mouth like he was about to answer, but Tony's rescuer pulled him away without waiting for a reply and dragged him through the sea of heroes and villains cozying up to each other until he finally found himself on the balcony of the truly impressive mansion. Tony turned around looking up and, being a little annoyed that he had to do so, accepting the drink he was offered with a little grateful smile.

"Thanks." He mumbled around the rim of the glass."How does it feel to be back home?"

"Don't start Stark, I'm going to suppose all monitoring devices are presentlyimpaired and that any recordings that SHIELD was hoping to get from this little gala will be destroyed?"

"Or course!"

"Oh well in that case...Fuck you Stark I should have destroyed the whole place when this whole thing turned upside down." 

"Awwww come on Victor, its a nice mansion, I'm actually quite jealous of your ballroom." Victor sneered at him leaning his perfect body against therailing as he looked back inside, Tony taking the spot next to him. "Is that Fury dancing with Lady Loki?" 

They both squinted looking a little closer at the duo dancing together and Victor hummed affirmatively as they watched the beautiful lady they both knew to the be Loki dance with the director of SHIELD. Drinking silently they watched and tallied all the villains dancing and chatting with people they would soon call their enemies. But for this very special night all those villains were simply there to enjoy the free food and maybe learn more about their enemy and....maybe find someone to father their children from the way Lady Loki was rubbing herself against the good director.

"And where is your delicious fake boyfriend?" Tony sighed taking his gaze away from the scene of Loki using Fury as a pole and turned to the other man he kind of respected. 

"Well actually I though I would find the two of you making out in a dark corner."

"Tsk, come on now Stark I would never be so tacky...I'll take him in a much more fashionable way...when I am good and ready of course."

"Of course! Would you mind very much giving me a little heads up when you do so I might at the very least fake a beautiful break up scene where I cannot believe he left me for you?" 

"It would be my pleasure to do so." They fell into silence, their gazes going back to the ballroom nothing the absence of Loki and Fury and snickering a little when Tony brought up the possibility of pregnancy. Left to his thoughts the genius's mind wandered a little until a thought popped in his mind that was actually quite obvious.

"Hey I always wondered! I mean really your full name is actually Victor von Doom! How in the hell did SHIELD not already figured out that the man funding their weapons department is the same man that made that very departmentexplode not four months ago under the guise of Doctor Doom?" Victor simply snickered looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why didn't they figure out that the genius who built the most amazing weapon ever seen is the same man who fakes his PTSD, or well half of it, is the same man who is terrorizing the city and destroying the industry of the manobviously responsible for said PTSD and so much more?" They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and nodded at each other.

"They're really really stupid aren't they?" Tony noted as Victor simply nodded. They both saw Rhodey coming out of the crowd with a sour expression on his face. Victor looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow and the genius simply nodded giving him the go ahead. With a little push of his hips, Victor pushed himself upright and walked to the door."Find a nice dark corner!"

"You should go upstairs to the library, it is the only part of the mansion that they keep intact. It's nice and quiet, and you might even find something interesting there." With a smile Tony watched the man walk back inside and approach his fake boyfriend, watched as his friend's eyes lit up at the sight of the taller man and they both moved away together, Victor's hand place low on Rhodeyback. With a sigh, Tony walked back inside and seeing the tall blond goof looking around in his direction, Tony slipped away from the ballroom and up the stairs. 

Tony found himself in a large corridor wandering down looking at all the doors, opening one after the other only to find them empty. Apparently aside from showing off in the ballroom, SHIELD didn't really use the rest of the mansion. Well to be honest if he had taken the mansion of a super villain, Tony wouldn't have wanted to live here not knowing if there were traps or a weird fetish room still hidden somewhere. Finally he found himself in front a large double door and pushed it open to reveal the only furnished room he had come across in his search. The library was large, filled with books from floor to ceiling, but what caught his attention was a flop of salt-and-pepper curly hair visible over the Victorian looking sofa. Ignoring the gorgeous fire place, the plush carpet under his feet, and the old looking bound books, Tony made his way silently toward the sofa and peeked over the man's shoulder.

The man was hunched over some note books, surrounded by more note books and papers and books open on various pages and illustrations. Tony's gaze traveled over every single one of them taking in the science books, the biology book talking about old medicine, and the note the man was hunched over full of calculations. Starting from the top heunraveled the equation the man was working on until his eyes caught something that made him frown and he stabbed his index finger forward landing squarely on the paper.

"That's wrong!" His only answer was a terrified squeak, a flurry of paper thrown in the air and the distinct sound of an heavy object landing on the floor. He looked up his finger still jammed now pointing at nothing into wild surprised brown eyes peering at him in terror over battered glasses."What? It is!" 

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Bruce had been allowed to come to the gala, only because all the agents of SHIELD had been invited to it and Fury had deemed it unfair to leave any agent behind to babysit Bruce. So he had been pointed toward the library, which he thought had been locked behind him and told he would be let out once every guest had left. He hadn't really minded, since the library was packed with really interesting and expensive books, so he had built himself a little nest on the sofa and had started working. He couldn't hear any sounds from the gala and had been lost in his own thoughts when a hand shot out of nowhere and stabbed his work shouting about it being wrong. 

Once the paper settled to the ground, he was finally able to see a short man, a truly stunning short man, with a white smile and a beautifully sculpted goatee. The man was wearing a black and red suit with a very fetching golden bow tie. Bruce fell like an hobo in his ink spotted trousers and his short sleeve purple shirt, he was also pretty sure his shoes had disappeared somewhere under the sofa after an hour or so. With a shrug at his reaction the man crawled over the sofa picking up papers as he did so and crawled to his side sitting next to Bruce. Placing an arm around the doctor's shoulder, the man pulled him closer not even noticing the shocked and frozen state of the doctor as he pointed at the equation again.

"Sooooo as I was saying this here is wrong, not by much mind you...but if you tried to apply this equation in real life...well not much would happen since there's nothing explosive here...but it would fail none the less. But if you do this...." Bruce was still frozen in shock as the man patted his hand on his chest giving him more positive physical contact than he had had in his entire life. The man pulled out a pen from his pocket dropping the paper in front of them and erased some numbers replacing them with a slow hum of satisfaction that made the doctor's insides quiver."There you go now that's all nice and very very right!" 

The man pulled back handing him the paper and Bruce looked it over notingthat it now indeed made more sense. The suit wearing man leaned over his shoulder hooking his chin over the doctor's shoulder to look at their combine work. Bruce wasn't sure how to react, on the one hand he really wanted to know who the man was, but on the other hand he was afraid to appear rude or that his question would make the man move away. The doctor was still lost deep in thought trying to find a solution to his problem, when the man suddenly jumped back leaving his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"OH! Oh! Oh! I'm so so so sorry I'm Tony Stark, please to meet you!" Since one of Tony's hands was still over the doctor's shoulder and his other was busy picking up paper, Bruce watched gaping as the man simply leaned forward and kissed his cheek in greeting. Flushed and babbling, Bruce didn't even think twice before he blurted out his name.

"B...Bru...Bruce Banner." Tony dropped the papers he had been gathering and threw himself backward, away from the doctor who felt a part of his heart being ripped from him at the loss of warmth. His head lulled forward waiting for the sound of the man running away, for the sound of the door being slammed behind his retreating steps. What he had not been expecting was for his legs to be straddled by an heavy weight and his face to be squished between two hands and pulled back up. He was met with two bright eyes full of excitement and a huge grin that looked about ready to split the short man's face in two. 

"YOUR BRUCE BANNER! YOUR THE GENIUS! THE HULK! THE--"

"Monster." Bruce cut in only for one of the hand on his cheek being lifted away and coming back with a sharp slap. Bruce pulled back surprise at the violence and looked completely stunned at the anger on Tony's face. 

"Don't you fucking dare called that sweet man a monster!" 

"I'm...WHAT!" Bruce was completely lost and couldn't even understand what was happening. Tony was glaring at him, going on and on about how it was completely ridiculous for Banner to even say such things and that he was basically calling himself a monster which was just stupid...and Bruce didn't what to do with himself. Here he was straddled by a beautiful man, that was defending his other side, touching him, and apparently thought he was a fabulous human being as himself and as the Hulk.

Speaking of the Hulk, the doctor had just been slapped and subjected to the most whip-lashing torrent of emotions coursing through him and the beast hadn't even stirred once. Looking at the man straddling him with confusion, his eyebrows raised at the pout covering the man face.

"But he's..."

"I will slap you again, if the next word that comes out of your mouth his monster." The man hand was already raised ready to strike, clearly unconcerned that his action could andshould've brought the beast roaring out. But here he was still human, with a man defending the honor of his darkest side with a pout and the menace of another resonating slap. 

"Am I dreaming?" Bruce asked softly afraid to shatter the dream if he spoke any louder.

Tony stopped his babbling long enough to stare at at Bruce with wide eyes and seemed to finally realize he was straddling the man and shouting at him. He seemed about to move away, but the doctor's hands moved against his consent pulling the man back against him not ready to see him go. Tony simply smiled and sat back making himself comfortable cocking his head to the side.

"Why would you be dreaming darling?" 

"You...you cannot be....be real." He was most definitely dreaming, when Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Bruce's, his hand pulling at his curls and placing his head at the best angle to deepen the kiss. Before the Hulk, Bruce could remember having been kissed a grand total of three times...all those times were nothing compared to the feeling of Tony Stark's lips against his, completely stripping him of his common sense and pulling his heart out of its cave of loneliness. Tony regretfully pulled back leaving his head resting on the doctor's forehead, with a pleased little dreamy smile in his lips.

"Well if this is a dream I am never waking up again." Bruce pulled the man closer to him circling his waist keeping him as close as he could. He never ever wanted to let go of this weird little man that had came crashing into his life and didn't even seem to care that he was being held by the Hulk. This strange man that was happily leaning in his embrace, his arms around the doctor's neck and that was absolutely brilliant. Brilliant...Stark...As in....

"Oh my God your Anthony Stark! Your the Stark genius...the...the...wait don't you have a....oh my God you have a boyfriend!" A fit of giggles was not the reaction the doctor had been expecting, but he kept his glare going as the genius tried to regain his breath. When Tony was finally able to breath again, he simply shook his head still letting out little squeak of laughter now and then.

"Your so cute...yeah no, well yeah, but no not really he's kind of a great shield against stupidity, but I'm pretty sure he's snogging HIS real boyfriend in a dark corner somewhere." 

"....What?"

"I. Am. Completely. Free. To. Do. This." Sealing their lips together again, Tony pulled him forward slipping his tongue in this time, exploring the doctor's mouth quite to the man's delight. Humming happily Bruce fell backward pulling Tony down with him as he rolled them around so he was pinning the shorter man under him. The doctor didn't know where in himself he found the courage to do so, to take control in a situation that would normally have him terrified. But when he pulled back and looked into the genius's eyes, only to find them a little lost and shining with laughter, he knew he was exactly where he belonged. So of course reality had to crash right in this perfect moment of bliss.

"Banner!" At the sound of Fury's voice, Bruce looked up to find himself staring down at quite a few barrels and his full team looking at him like he was the monster they always called him. He was about to stand he really was, when he felt the pull of the Hulk at the back of his mind. Bruce couldn't understand, the Hulk had been quiet the whole time he had spent in the genius's company, but now faced with familiar hoods and familiar threats his other side was rebelling, wanting out. He looked down and found Tony with his eyes locked on the barrels of the guns trembling slightly under the doctor...that was not acceptable. 

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Hulk woke from his slumber and looked at the barrels of the guns held by the people he had been told many times to trust and take orders from. Looking around, he couldn't quite understand why he was out. Fury was shouting some nonsense at him, while the giant looked around trying to understand what was happening. His gaze dropped and he found the reason for his early awakening curled up between his legs and shaking. With gentle cooing sound, Hulk reached down picking up the small man and cradling him to his chest speaking to him softly, avoiding saying his name out loud remembering that he had to protect the Metal Man against SHIELD. 

 

"Is ok, is ok." The green giant petted the small man against his chest until the shaking stopped, his back to the guns ignoring the people shouting at him as familiar brown eyes looked into his. With a small smile Tony patted his cheek, flinching a little at an exceptionally loud shout from the Flag Man.

"Hulk put down Mister Stark!" Hulk looked down at Tony silently asking him if he wanted to be put down, but the small man in his arms simply shook his head. Cradling the small body against his he turned around roaring, pushing the people back until he could slam the doors in their face. Smiling happily at the sound of his little companion's giggles, Hulk sat in front of the doors blocking the access and sat the small man in his lap petting his hair. He watched in fascination as Tony settled himself in his lap, humming happily as his whole body relaxed in a way it hadn't when he had been surrounded by puny humans. 

"Mister Stark." Hulk rumbled softly waiting for the man to understand why Hulk wasn't using his real name. Tony lifted half lidded eyes toward him with a slight frown before his eyes widened in understanding. Humming softly Tony patted the big green giant's cheek, leaning forward and reaching up so he could whisper in the green being's ears.

"You're so much more clever than they give you credit for Jolly Green." Pulling back, Tony kissed his cheek and smiled cheekily as he spoke louder."You can call me Tony!"

"Tony!" Rolling his eyes the small human simply smiled, tilting his head to the side as they both listened to the SHIELD agent and Flag Man talking about raiding the library with explosives and guns. Hulk growled in warning, these puny humans wanted to use explosives that wouldn't hurt him, but would most definitely hurt Tony. Hulk was debating placing Tony in a safe spot and simply smashing the bunch of puny humans being stupid on the other side of the door, when the small man in his lap took the choice out of his hands.

"HEY CAPTAIN STUPID!" The hushed voices stopped and a low unsure answer came from behind the door, a low voice Hulk normally associated with a man yelling orders at him from a distance that now sounded weak and...frail. 

"...Yes Mister Stark?"

"Are you actually trying to give me panic attack?"

"I WOULD NEVER---"

"Then please explain to me why you are talking about explosives."

"Well Banner---"

"Doctor Banner!"

"....Ummm yes, well he--"

"Please use his full title Captain, the man's sneeze would run circles around your frozen brain!" There was another long silence as Hulk chuckled softly, pleased to see someone fight for him and his human counterpart. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh of exasperation as he kept going." As we mention before DOCTOR Banner has only acted in the way he though best, protecting me as YOUR precious agents acted without thinking and triggered an attack. DOCTOR Banner is the one that his now keeping me calm AND safe, where you would use explosives against my savior. Director Fury I have a lot of questions about the treatment of one of your MOST valued Avengers, when he acts more reasonably than your precious Captain."

The silence stretched as Tony slid down in Hulk's lap making himself more comfortable as he reached up taking one of the green being's hands in his tracing the line in the giant's hand with his tiny fingers humming happily. Hulk could hear the agents on the other side of the door, silently asking their director what they should do, but the director was uncharacteristically quiet as Hulk could only hear the man breathe softly, probably lost in though. The Captain was gaping, if the sound of his mouth opening and closing was any indication, while the other agents kept asking their leaders for a plan of action. 

"Tony?" Hulk whispered softly knowing only the man in his lap would hear. Tony looked up parting the giant fingers to look at him through the crack with raised eyebrows and a soft smile that melted the rage in his heart."Thank you...from Hulk...and Banner."

"Oh...darling." Using the green man's fingers to pull himself up, Tony circled his neck with his small arms and kissed his cheek softly. Now knowing what an hug and a kiss were, Hulk melted under the soft touch, remembering the way Banner had enjoyed the kissing as well. For the first time in his life Hulk wish he could have a way to force the Doctor to remember every moment of this encounter...if only to show him how important it was for both of them to protect the small human. 

"Tony? You all right in there?" At the sound of the unknown voice Hulk growled softly pulling Tony closer to him as the small human looked over Hulk's shoulder talking to the door with a small smile.

"Hey Rhodey! Yeah I'm fine Hulk is actually a big teddy bear, who knew!" Hulk chuckled darkly as he heard the Flag Man gasp and the little sound of shock that escaped the director as the unknown voice sighed like he was used to that kind of action from the small human.

"Well would you mind very much asking the teddy bear to open the door and...you know let me see you? The director said you had an attack." At the mention of the attack the man sounded really worried and Hulk looked to Tony for guidance. Kissing his cheek again, Tony nodded once and Hulk stood up keeping Tony secured in his arms. He opened the door slowly, ready to slam it shut at the first sight of any guns, but all he saw was a black man, the Flag Man and the director standing on the other side of the door with various expression of worry. The Flag Man and the director only had eyes for Hulk, looking at him like he was going to change his mind and smash Tony at any moment, the only answer to this was a loud snort from the green being as he looked at them very unimpressed. The black man stepped forward without hesitation his gaze raking over Tony for any sign of injury, ignoring the little shout of warning from Flag Man and the director as they moved to pull him back. "You okay?"

Patting Hulk's cheek Tony nodded softly showing his team mate and the director that Hulk could be touched without fear and what he though of their treatment of him. The black man bowed to the Hulk in a clear show of respect and held out his hand silently asking permission to take Tony from him.

"Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't." With one last soft squeeze Hulk placed Tony back on the ground petting his hair one last time before the black man looped his arm around the small human's waist pulling him in his arms. Tony shot one last little smile toward the green being before he was pulled away down the corridor by the black man. Hulk smiled softly as he listen to their conversation when they both though the SHIELD men couldn't hear them anymore.

"The Hulk? Really Tony?" The black man whispered angrily to Tony.

"Oh shut up your dating Doctor Doom, you do not get to judge. Especially with the that bite mark on your neck." There was a moment of silence and than."Ah! Made you look." 

Hulk heard something hit flesh lightly and than the huff of a laugh."Pepper is going to kill you, you know that right?"

"Pffft she'll think its a Romeo and Juliet thing and she'll love it."

"Oooooh yeah, she's gonna absolutely love the part when you both fake your death...she's gonna be the one to give you the poison and send you to your death..." 

A sound coming to his right pulled Hulk attention away from the conversation only to find the Flag Man glaring at him and the director lost in though. Before either of them could talk, Hulk turned back and slammed the door of the library in their face not wanting them to ruined his reunion with his little mortal that he was now allowed to talk about and publicly protect.


	3. First encounter with a green rescuer

Smash, smash everything that screams, that runs, that yells, smash the sound away so silence reigns. 

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Bruce was confused, he just didn't understand what was happening around him. After the library accident he had awoken alone in the large room to find Fury looking at him with a frown and Steve pouting at him outside the door and no Tony. The genius had disappeared without a trace and no one would tell him what happened or if the man was alright. It had only been three days later when he had seen the man on a red carpet event on the arm of the man, that was according to Tony his fake boyfriend, smiling shyly at the camera, that the doctor had finally been able to breath again. He had almost fainted seeing the small dashing man, standing right there on the screen whole and unharmed. But then curiosity had taken over as Clint had started to tease their Captain saying Hulk had stolen their fearless leader's crush. 

"I suppose you'll have to spend more time at the gym or injected yourself with more serum, before Stark even looks at you, he likes them bigger and stronger!" Clint had shouted after Steve when the Captain had tried to escaped the teasing and Bruce had been left wondering what it was all about. When he had finally found the courage to ask Clint the archer had simply snorted and looked at him in disbelief."You haven't seen the picture? Its all over the SHEILD network." 

With that the archer had skipped away after the Captain still yelling nonsense at him and making puns with Stark's name that just sounded very wrong to the doctor. Bruce had to wait all day, talking himself into it, not really feeling like he was ready to see his other self interact with the fantastic man he had just met and was still pretty sure was a dream. He just knew he had somehow scared the man away or done something that had ripped the man from his life forever. So as he sat in front of his computer, his hand hovering over the the mouse trying to convince himself to just click the link he had finally found. With a sigh, bracing himself for the worst Bruce pressed down and looked in horror as he saw the picture filling his screen.

Here was the Hulk, his back to the doors, his large hand hovering over the small genius. Bruce couldn't see Tony's expression, as it was hidden by the green being's fingers, but he could see that the man's hands were pressing against the giant hand like he was trying to push it away. The worst was that the doctor couldn't see the rage being's face as it was tilted down, but he could guess a frown and felt sick at the idea that Hulk had tried to crush the small man. The doctor's hands covered his face, hiding the picture away in darkness, as he felt his eyes grow damp. The only good thing that had ever happened to him and Hulk had tried to crush him?

Bruce just wanted to curl up in a corner and let his despair engulf him, just let the world come to a quiet end. He knew for a fact that all the footage of the SHIELD gala had been lost or corrupted, so he couldn't even see what had happened...and that was probably a blessing. The very fact that this still had been found was like a demon from Bruce's personal hell, crawling up to the surface to torture him. Bruce was letting his personal darkness engulf him when he heard a little chirping sound and looked up through the mist in his eyes to see that he had received an email. Bruce was about to simply turn off his computer and crawl in his bed, when the computer chirped again and a frowny face appeared on his screen. Looking up surprised Bruce simply stared as text appeared under the frowny face.

\--Why the sad face doc?--

Bruce was just staring at the screen his eyes now dry looking around, his eyes fell on the camera that was suppose to be monitoring him in the corner of the room and frowned.

\--Yeah hello there!--

Who? Bruce mouthed the question to the camera and looked back at the screen as the frowny face turned into an happy one with a little grimace.

\--The one and only Tony!--

Bruce reeled back staring at the screen then at the camera clearly not understanding what was happening. The smiley face turned into a laughing one as all the text dispersed and was replaced by a new one, the whole screen going black and the picture that had traumatized the doctor appeared covered by the text.

\--So I can't stay long, because hacking SHIELD is kind of a pain, but I though you might like to see this...well you looked like you needed to see this. Your not a monster babe.--

The text disappeared and Bruce watched in awe as the picture became footage and soon the picture that would have hunted the doctor for years turned into the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Under his fascinated gaze, he watched as Hulk's head was seen clearly, a soft expression on the large being's face as he spoke the words unheard from the doctor, but all his attention was on the small man. The hands Bruce had though to be pushing away from Hulk were caressing, tracing the large hand, parting the finger to look at the large being though them an adoring smile on the genius's face. Bruce then watched in disbelief as Tony pulled himself up with the Hulk's fingers, so he could hug the rage being's neck and place a soft kiss to the green cheek. Bruce just kept watching, his mind frozen, he knew other things were happening, he could see the genius's mouth moving, talking to someone on the other side of the door, but all his attention was on his counter part.

He had seen footage of himself before, all the ones Fury had shown him to convince him to let SHIELD be his guardian, be the one to control Hulk. He had been told time and time again that the rage being was a destructive monster that was only good to smash and kill. He had seen all the footage of himself as Hulk, roaring, smashing, raging and on one particular occasion killing a man. He had believed them, he had feared his counter part, hated the rage being, he had allowed SHIELD to run his entire life believing that no one could control Hulk as well as they did. As they did with shouting, with menace, with fear, with total control over his every move...with the promise that he was a monster, but that they would control his darkest side.

And here was this darkest side, the side of him he had been told to fear, petting and cajoling a fragile mortal like he was the most precious thing in the world. Hulk wasn't smashing, wasn't roaring, wasn't throwing the man against the wall...he was holding him close, his large hand careful, almost tender. Those big hands he had always seen smashing, killing, were soft calm holding the small man without crushing him. But even more amazing was the way Tony was simply smiling, letting Hulk pull him into his arms, nuzzling his face in the large being's neck with a soft smile, his whole body relaxed as Hulk picked him up in his arms. Bruce watched silently in awe as his dream man acted exactly like he had acted with him, with a being that was feared by everyone, even the doctor and made him look like the most harmless being ever seen. 

The footage ended as Hulk opened the door stepping out of the library with Tony tucked against his side, clearly protecting the smaller man against anything that could have harmed him on the other side and the screen was filled once again by the picture that the doctor now loved more than anything else. 

\--Remember babe, call yourself a monster once again and I'll slap ya! See you soon, goodnight babe!--

The screen went back to its original status, with the picture now medium size and Bruce smiled softly feeling light-hearted for the first time in his life. Somewhere out there was an amazing brilliant genius with a fabulous smile and laughing eyes that cared enough about him to hack the most secure network in the world, just because he had been worried about a lowly doctor with a green raging counter part. Somewhere out there was a man Bruce...loved and who might even love him back.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Tony sighed looking up at the blue sky with a soft smile playing on his lips, he was quite proud of himself. Since the library meeting with Bruce, Tony had made a point of hacking into the SHIELD network more often, especially since he had found the link to the camera in the doctor's quarter. At first he had been shocked that the man was so closely monitored and at the lack of privacy he was given. But then he had turned this lack of privacy into his little window in this wonderful man's life. He was maybe a little obsessed, but after the picture incident, he couldn't really feel guilt anymore. He had seen the picture, the only piece of the erased SHIELD footage they had been able to retrieve, thinking the doctor would see it as hope, as proof that he wasn't a monster. It had been pure luck, that Tony had been spying on the doctor when he had finally looked at the picture. The doctor's reaction had not been what Tony expected, not at all, and than it had finally dawned on him. The picture was not particularly good and in the eyes of someone who hated Hulk, more than anyone else on the planet, it looked bad, really really bad. Tony just hadn't been able to stop himself, he just couldn't watch Bruce destroy himself like this, so he had acted...and it had been the best decision he ever made, aside from Iron Man of course. 

A throat clear brought his attention back to the present and he looked down meeting Rhodey's raised eyebrows and the flash of cameras. Ah yes, they're obligatory weekly date for the paparazzi. They were holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, smiling for the camera and of course...being as cheesy as possible. 

"Already getting tired of me love?"Rhodey asked sweetly, loud enough for all the reporters, that thought they were being subtle to hear quite clearly, before he leaned over and whispered."How much longer do we need to do this?" 

"Got another date honeypot?" Tony whispered back with a fake shy smile, they were so used to this little routine they had once planned a bank robbery on a date. The next magazine issue had only shown them looking adorable, gooey eyed and very adorable, when in fact they had been talking about Cinder burning the west wall of the bank down.

"Maybe, and I might also be late for that other date sweety pie." Rhodey whispered back as Tony giggled happily fluttering his eyes at the ex-soldier.

"Oh honey poo!" They had a bet going as to who would crack first and punch the other for using the most ridiculous pet name, Tony was betting for Rhodey punching him soon if the corner of his eye kept twitching like that."Is Victor going to send his robot army to get you?" 

"Don't even joke about that, he just..." Just as Rhodey was whispering back there was a loud shout and they both looked up grunting unhappily.

"Okay he is ridiculous..." Tony sighed leaning his head on Rhodey's shoulder as they watched the robot flying army making its way toward them."How late are you exactly?"

"An hour? Two?" Tony looked up shocked his hand over his heart, more for the camera whose attention was now completely on the sky, but you never knew.

"Two hours? Oh yeah I would have done worst than this, like I would've sent a suit to pick you up after thirty minutes. That!" Tony pointed to the sky, recognizing the familiar green clad, silver masked figure, surrounded by hummingbird looking robot approaching."That is mad genius restraint!"

Pulling Tony to his feet Rhodey started moving them away, trying not to cause a scene as Tony was basically defending Doom very loudly and looking at his fake boyfriend like he was an idiot, because he was. Rhodey pulled Tony behind him, already pulling his phone out of his pocket and whispering angrily as soon as Doom picked up.

"Okay I'm sorry...yeah I know...well, this is ridiculous...what?...yes even compared to Tony."

"Hey!" Tony poked the ex-soldier.

"Tony say's hi...fine...yeah I'll see you in a bit...don't kill any civilians... yeah...yeah...on my way!"Rhodey hung up and Tony thought he saw Doom waving at them in answer. The ex-soldier turned to Tony, who simply waved at him already knowing he was being abandoned for another genius.

"Just go."

"Just...use the backdoor and go straight to the tower." Tony spotted a paparazzi looking their way and pouted a little nodding in an overly dramatic way.

"Yes honey bear, as you wish boo!"Rhodey turned around with a sneer, walked two steps and turned back punching Tony in the arm, before leaning in and kissing his forehead with a loud smacking noise. Tony simply grinned."Ah! You owe me twenty bucks boo."

Rhodey snorted and started jogging away, leaving the genius behind with an army of robots and a jealous super villain...his fake boyfriend was the best! Tony was making his way to the backdoor, turning his back on the whole chaos when he felt something grab his arms and was lifted away from the ground. Looking up he spotted the hummingbird look alike robot that had grabbed him and sighed unhappily, he had been afraid of this. The genius kicked his legs lazily, more for show then anything else, as he was lifted higher and higher, closer to the super villain, Tony just knew he was laughing at him under his mask. His suspicions were confirmed as he grew closer and heard Doom snickering and could now see the laughing eyes in the slit in the silver mask.

"How are you Stark?" The deep sultry voice asked. Tony simply snorted looking down to see how small the people screaming below looked. He knew Doom wouldn't drop him, so there really wasn't anything to be scared of."I am answering your request."

"Which one?"

"Warning you in advance when I intend to steal Rhodes from you, this is the warning."

"Aw come on! You couldn't just call me?" Tony rolled his eyes as he watched other robots swooping in, causing quite a panic in the street below."Is this because Rhodey was late for your date?"

Doom shrugged a little."I was getting bored, but this is more for my new invention. I must say the upside of giving you an excuse to break up with Rhodes is appreciated."

"Oh?" Doom tilted his head to the side giving the genius time to think and finally Tony smiled a little chuckling softly."Ex-soldier leaves his boyfriend in the middle of a Doom attack worsening his PTSD and shattering his trust? Was that what you had in mind?"

"Something like that yes, than I can swoop in and pick up an heartbroken Rhodes without anyone questioning my actions or saying I stole him from you. Plus I heard something about you and a certain green being."

"Rhodey's got a big mouth."

"Don't you think your playing with fire on this one Stark? Does he even know about your extracurricular activities? He's an Avenger before anything else." Tony looked at Doom with a grimace, he knew the probability of succeeding in a relationship with Banner was slim. In their line of work and life choices, it was rare to find love or even an healthy relationship. There were always the secrets, the second identity and the fact that no one with a little common sense would ever start a relationship with a super villain. Doom and Rhodes had been lucky to find each other, not many of them ever found such an healthy relationship without any secrets.

"Can you really blame me for trying?" They stared at each other, before Doom shook his head. They both looked to the right as they heard the distinct sound of a roar approaching them and Tony smiled a little."The cavalry as arrived! Such a shame this was fun."

"Watch your mouth Stark or I'll drop you in the Captain's arms." Tony gaped at him his eyes going wide as Doom snickered again.

"You wouldn't dare!" Doom shrugged lazily as Tony saw one of the robots flying away, with something clutch between its claws, probably what Doom had been looking for, as the other turned their sights on the Avengers ready to fight."How much longer to I need to play hostage?"

"DOOM RELEASE STARK!" The silver masked man and the genius both looked down on the rooftop of the building they were hovering over to see Captain America shouting at them. The bird robot claw moved on the genius arms and Tony looked up in shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" With a shrug Doom clicked his fingers and the robot released the genius. Tony looked up swearing loudly at the super villain as he started to fall completely ignoring the two men as they shouted classic super villain and hero nonsense at each other. Looking down, Tony could see Captain America moving to catch him and braced himself for the shock...that never came. 

One moment he was falling, the second one he was enveloped in strong arms and a large chest, the shock of the fall absorb by a large green being that crashed down next to a pouting Captain America. "Tony."

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Hey Jolly Green!" 

Hulk keept the small human pressed against his chest, his gaze roaming over the sky as he tried to decide if he should stay and fight or flee and keep Tony safe. Seeing as the Birdman, the Flagman and the Thunder being were easily taking down the silver birds and the silver face man was fleeing Hulk decided for the safety of the human. 

"Tony holds tight." Waiting until the small being had wrapped his arms around Hulk's neck securing himself more tightly in the green being arms, Hulk jumped down from the building moving away fast. Keeping a hand covering the human's head and back Hulk moved out of the city, away from the danger and away from the sound of the city. Hulk ran fast, not stopping until he was surrounded by trees and found himself in front of a stream. Looking around and listening to the sounds of the forest, before he patted the genius head getting his attention back on him. 

"Wow!" Hulk placed down the small being to the ground looking on with a small smile as Tony moved to the stream looking at the scenery with wonder in his eyes. Hulk moved to his side, not wanting to leave the genius's side, just in case something or someone had followed them. But Tony's simply leaned against the green being's side with a sigh of pleasure."Hey! It would seem I'll soon be single...do you think Banner would like the post?"

Hulk shrugged a little placing a hand around Tony's waist pulling him as close as possible."Hulk want the post."

Tony chuckled a little leaning up to press a kiss on the green being's cheek and looked at him softly, adoration filling his whiskey brown eyes. "Can I have you both?"

"Hulk can't convince Banner...but Hulk ready to share." 

"Ok then you got yourself a boyfriend sweety." Hulk couldn't help himself he smiled down at the small human and kissed his forehead humming happily. Hulk loved the way Tony melted under his lips, just leaning against him heavily, his small hands going to the being's cheek to keep him there. 

It wasn't long before Hulk was sitting next to the stream, his feet in the water and looking carefully at Tony, who had decided to enjoy the quiet moment, swam up the stream before letting the current carry him back down toward Hulk. The green being watched as the genius keep the little routine for an hour before he swam closer holding his arms for the giant being to pick him up. With a chuckle Hulk picked the small human up and sat him on his chest lying down in the sun. Carefully using only two fingers, Hulk caressed the human's back, watching as Tony hummed happily, his head resting over the green being's heart and seemed to fall asleep, completely trusting Hulk to keep him safe. 

Hulk kept Banner in the darkness, not letting the doctor take his place as he choose to enjoy his first outing without any emergencies, his first moment of peace and watched over his precious human. Time seemed to slow for Hulk as he felt a calm that was unusual for him settled upon his body, listening to the sound of the forest and the soft snore of his human. Feeling Banner pulling more strongly for the change, Hulk looked down at his companion and decided to keep him there, feeling like a private talk between Banner and Tony would give him more of those peaceful moments. So pushing a strand of hair away from the genius's face, Hulk smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting Banner come forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I should warn people so here it is : DARK Bruce is coming!


	4. First encounter with the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !!!!!! DARK BRUCE !!!!!!

Tony looked up as he felt the strong body he had been lazing on shift and change under him. He looked in awed as the strong green member turned a soft pink, growing smaller leaving tone strong muscle that showed how strong his doctor really was. The dark soft hair, turned curly salt and pepper leaving the genius wanting to pull at all those unruly curls. The hairless strong chest he had been resting on turned hairy in the same salt and pepper as the curly hair, soft under his fingers making the smaller man shiver happily at the touch of it against his skin. As the green lips turned back into slightly chapped pink lips, Tony watched the little frown appear on them and leaned down kissing it into a smile. 

Bruce hands reached for the genius waist and when Tony pulled back he was flipped on his back, happily complying stretching under the naked doctor with a purr and placing his arms around the other man's neck keeping him close. Looking up into adoring brown eyes still slightly tinted green, he looked at all the adoration and love reflected in them and pulled the other man down for one more kiss. The doctor slipped his hips between the genius legs slightly rubbing his increasingly interested member against the genius's very interested one, as he kissed Tony in an increasingly possessive manner. Pushing his way past the genius's lips, Bruce's tongue explored his mouth pushing, demanding, exploring and Tony melted under him letting the doctor take everything he wanted. With one arm holding his entire weight over the genius and the doctor's other hand exploring the genius's body it took only a moment before the doctor's hand touched the exposed arc reactor and he froze over Tony, breaking the kiss to look down with a frown. 

"What?" With a sigh Tony let his arms fall over his head looking at the doctor as his hand hovered over the reactor clearly wanting to touch it, but not knowing if he could. The genius hadn't thought of this when he had removed his clothes. Hulk knew he was Iron Man, so the genius hadn't really though of how the doctor would react to the arc reactor...he should probably have jumped for his clothes the moment the Hulk had started to shift back into Bruce. The doctor's attention was completely on the reactor and Tony reached for the hovering hand placing it over the reactor letting the other man feel its heat and watched as the blue glow shined between their twined fingers. The wonder in the doctor eyes shone just as much as the arc reactor and Tony took in a shuddering breath. Doom had been right, there couldn't be anything between them if Tony tried to hide who and what he was. He couldn't even try to imagine a relationship between them if the genius couldn't show his bare chest to the doctor. So with his other hand reaching for Bruce's cheek, Tony pulled the doctor's attention back to him and met his eyes, loving the wonder in them. 

"Tony? You're..." Tony could see the answer the question forming in those intelligent eyes and for once in his life stayed quiet letting the other man come to his own conclusion. The genius saw the moment Bruce figured it all out finally placing where he had seen this blue glow and his eyes opened wider in disbelief."Iron Man." 

"Disappointed?" Tony was almost scared to asked and whined unhappily as Bruce pulled back. Ready to be abandoned the genius was already planning his escape, but Bruce simply straddled him blocking any escape. With one knee on each side of his waist and one hand on each side of his head Bruce was pinning him down with his stare. Bruce's gaze explored his face, searched his eyes and Tony squirmed under the inspection feeling like the doctor could see his very soul.

"With you? Never." Leaning down so fast, taking the genius completely by surprise, Bruce captured the genius's mouth with his grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the ground as he devoured his mouth. Something else seemed to occur to the doctor as he pulled back a little, just far enough that Tony could feel the other man's breath against his lips and the inspecting stare was back, now tainted with lust."Were you trying to seduce me to..."

Leaning to the side Tony reached up and bit down on the doctor's neck pulling back to glare angrily at the other man with fire in his eyes."Don't you dare try to spin this so your brain can try to convince you that I did this to get to the Avengers. That brilliant brain of yours is trying to convince you that there is no way I'm in love with you and that is utter bullshit, because I do. I have since that stupid moment when my suit shut down and green eyes looked at me with curiosity, since those brown eyes pinned me with despair in that library, since you've shone before my eyes with your intelligence. So get that brilliant brain on the program. I would never ever have done this or revealed myself to you just to get to those stupid people at SHIELD. I've already proven I can get into their network quite easily. Plus Doom was all over me to decide what I wanted to do and..."

"You...love me."

"He keeps saying how important honesty is in a relationship. Worst thing is I agree honesty, especially in our life, is needed for a relationship. I mean so few of us get to have someone at our side without ultimately driving the other crazy. So..."

"You. Love. Me."Tony stopped speaking, Pepper would have said rambling, and stared at the other man still pinning him with wide eyes only now just realizing that his mouth had gotten away from his brain. 

"...yes."The genius hated the insecurity he could hear in his voice, but how could he have revealed so much without even realizing it...without even knowing of the other man felt the same and it terrified him. Bruce seemed to read him like an open book, because he smiled softly down at the genius, kissing him again now with more passion than urgency.

"Oh Tony, Tony, Tony...my Tony."The genius melted under the soft lips devouring him, pushing away any doubt about the feelings the doctor had for him. Melting under those marvelous lips, feeling for the first time like the hands pinning him to the ground were there because they wanted to keep him and not harm him, Tony felt relaxed...and dare he hope, happy. When Bruce left his lips to give some attention to the exposed skin of his neck, Tony moaned unashamed of the needy sound he made at the back of his throat. Since he had came back from Afghanistan, since he had became Iron Man, since he had started his fake relationship with Rhodey, no one had touched him so fully and intimately. His skin, his whole body was touched starved and he arched against the hold the other man had on him trying to get more. 

"Yours, all yours...Ah! Only yours!" Bruce moaned shivering as the words sunk in and released the genius's hands grabbing his hair in an almost painful grip pulling Tony to him as their lips crashed together. The genius's hands flailed not knowing what to grab and finally settled on the doctor keeping him close, never wanting to let him go. Bruce's lips left his to settled on the juncture where his neck meet his shoulder and bite down marking the genius as belonging to Bruce. Shivering as he felt the teeth pierce his skin, his hips jerked up asking for more friction and tensed his back arching as it found the much needed contact. One of Bruce's hand left his hair reaching between their bodies and took them both in his rough hand giving Tony a tight circled to thrust into. Feeling the tightness, the hot skin of his lover's hard member against his, Tony cried out feeling the upcoming tightness creeping down his spine."Bruce I'm..."

"Me too love, just let go, let me see you." Letting go Tony shivered exploding under his lover and felt Bruce tense over him their combine cum splattering over his chest in hot explosion. Bruce crashed over him, covering his whole body with his and Tony could have stayed like this for hours without complaint. But once again Bruce showed how thoughtful a lover he was, pulling himself up and Tony with him, walking them on wobbly legs to the stream where he washed Tony keeping him close. The genius happily wrapped his tired legs around the doctor's waist letting the water and the other man hold his weight as Bruce's hands washed him. His hands linked behind the doctor's neck, Tony watched him as his callous hands caressed his chest always mindful of the reactor. 

"Bruce?" The doctor gaze turned to him questioning as his hands circled the genius's waist pulling him closer."Not that I'm complaining, will never complain about what just happened, but are you sure you understood the whole I'm Iron Man thingy?"

"Your a supervillain, I'm an Avenger, I love you and I'm not letting you go." Bruce mumbled kissing the genius neck, really not helping Tony to focus.

"And I'm not stopping or joining the Avengers."

"Never asked you to, would never ask you to." Licking the mark Bruce had left on his neck, the doctor seemed to barely listen as Tony expressed his doubts."You have your reasons, that I hope you'll share with me soon, and I wouldn't have you any other way than you are right now. I love you as you are not as you could be."

Pulling at the doctor's curls so he had all his attention, Tony looked into the other man eyes searching. Bruce calmly looked back letting the genius see his sincerity. The doctor looked so calm, calmer than the genius had ever seen him. All Tony could see was honesty and love reflected back in those amazing brilliant eyes...but still.

"Love, I'm Iron Man."Bruce smiled softly clearly not caring, already leaning toward the genius, his gaze on his lips.

"WHAT!?!" They both startled pulling back to see Captain America, Hawkeye, and a small army of SHIELD agents standing near the stream looking at them with wide huge eyes and Tony groaned hiding his face in the doctor's neck."If I see one spark of green Mister Stark will be dead before you can transform."

The great American-flag-in-human-form's voice was icy as it took in the both of them and Tony could see from the corner of his eye that at least three agents were indeed ready to shoot him. He felt the doctor's arms tighten around him and swore softly under his breath."Shit." 

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

They had taken Tony away from him, they had taken his breath, his heart, his soul away from him. The moment SHIELD had realized they had captured the famous Iron Man, Tony had been ripped away from his arms kicking and shouting insults around, but it was all background noises to the doctor. They had taken Tony away from him and locked him in the Hulk prison, the giant circular glass prison that they could drop to the ground and to the genius's death at the push of a button. They had taken Tony away and locked the doctor in his own quarters with a SHIELD agent looking over him with so much disgust and hatred Bruce couldn't bare to look into those cold judging eyes. They had taken Tony away and he could still see the look in the Captain's eyes as he had looked at the genius like he was something he could own, something he could have. Rogers had turned to the doctor with a cruel smile on his lips and taking the genius's chin in his large strong crushing hands had stared at the doctor.

"Don't worry Banner I'll take good care of him." The absolute horror in the genius's face at the statement and the large hand on his skin had frozen the blood in the doctor's body. After that Tony had stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving the Captain clearly dreading to be alone with the man, as Bruce had been taken away, pushed away from his very reason of living. 

When Tony had revealed himself to Bruce, the doctor had seen the doubts, the fear of rejection inside those magnificent brown eyes and everything he could have ever said to that had been crushed to pieces. The genius, his precious genius, could have been the devil himself and the doctor would have never turned his back on him. This man had destroyed the walls he had built around his heart, had pushed his way in the doctor's heart and would forever be there. He didn't care for the man's past, for his life choices, all he wanted was to be able to have this man at his side for the rest of his life. To be able to wake in the morning holding his strong body in his arms. To be able to talk science with a man who understood him...to be able to transform into his counter part knowing nothing would be destroyed, because against all odds Hulk loved Tony just as much, if not more than the doctor. The green being had known Tony was Iron Man from the very first time they had met, he had known and chose to protect the man against SHIELD and the Avengers. Hulk had known before him that Tony was something to protect, to cherish, to....

"Freaking monster!" Looking up into the disgusted eyes of the agent Bruce froze, almost expecting Tony to crash the door open and slap the other man. As the genius couldn't do just that, Bruce felt a cold calmness wash over him. Up until now Hulk had been crashing at his restrains asking to be let out to smash his way to the man who belonged to them. But as the calmness enveloped the doctor, he could feel Hulk pulling back, calming down and silent approval wash over him...yes he was. 

He was a monster, always had been, always had it in him to be one. He had always assumed Hulk would be the monster, the one that everyone should fear...but what of him. The green being was the monster everyone could see, the one that destroyed everything in such a way that it couldn't be ignored. But Bruce could be the silent monster, the one that no one saw coming, the one that left a slow burning destruction behind him that no one would ever see coming. Hulk was the monster in the light, the destroyer, the warrior. So Bruce would be the monster in the shadows, the one you can guess is there but never see, the one that creeps behind you until the very moment when life stops and darkness fell. The agent leaning on the door shivered as his gaze met the doctor's, Bruce watched as his whole body froze, his eyes going wide and his face turned white. Yes he was. 

Pulling himself to his feet, Bruce moved to his desk looking at all his pens and choose a sharp black pencil twirling it between his fingers as a soft smile played on his lips, his mind slipping further in cold silent calmness. They had taken something from him, he would take everything from them.

"Banner what?..." The agent looked like he wanted to flee and ignoring him Bruce turned to look at the camera smiling at the black lens as he twirled the pencil between his fingers humming an old song from his childhood. Turning to the agent, he placed his other hand in his pocket, twirling the pencil a little faster, humming a little more softly and started to walk toward the young man.

"You know you should run deary, run as fast and as far as you can. There is no where on this earth that would be far enough, but deary I'd let you try." The young agent glanced at the camera his eyes looking a little panicked, his gaze returning firmly on the doctor as he grew closer.

"If you transform they'll kill Iron Man!" There was no conviction in the agent's voice and Bruce smiled humming softly.

"Then I won't transform. Run...three...two...one." The agent stayed frozen as the pencil's sharp tip pierced his skin. Bruce watched as the whole pencil slowly made its way through the skin, piercing the major artery and splashing blood all over his strong calloused hands. As the glassy eyes looked at him, the agent's mouth gaping in disbelief, Bruce let the body slip to the floor without any remorse."I told you to run."

Turning one last time to the camera, Bruce tipped his head in salute and pushing the body of the young agent aside pulled the door open humming softly as he made his way through the corridors. He had just invited the whole helicarrier to come and get him and had every intention of making them work for it. An agent turned the corner frowning as she saw Bruce approaching, her mouth already opening in a silent question that would never be asked. As soon as she was close enough, the doctor's agile fingers found her gun, wrapped around it and pressed the barrel between her eyes. Her eyes went wide in surprise and before fear or realization could fill them Bruce pulled the trigger. Drumming the gun to the beat of his humming against his leg, Bruce continued on, not even looking back to see the body fall to the ground. If what they wanted was a monster, he would give them one.

Two more agents fell under his gun, always needing to come quite close to his victim as he wasn't a very good shot, but they all did. He was Bruce Banner, the nerdy looking doctor that no one feared, they all feared Hulk, but he himself was seen as someone they could all push around. Smiling softly at the thought he shot another agent standing before his destination as the young man approached him with a frown. Soon enough they would all be warned of his escape, but for now they still saw him as innocent, fragile...he proved them wrong with every shot. 

Pushing the door to the experimental armory open Bruce placed the gun on the nearby table and looked at all the boxes scattered around him. All filled with the weapons SHIELD hoped would bring them fame, protection and money, only for them to be proven wrong, terribly wrong. All those weapons had proven to be too much for mere mortal to handle, some of them could destroy the entire planet, but what Bruce was looking for was his own weapon. When he had been convinced to come to SHIELD for his own good, he now snorted at the thought, they had wanted a Gamma based weapon. Something that could either give them super soldiers or destroy a small village. He had done the latter, but once the weapon was activated, no one was safe. It would destroyed the very person who had activated it, it would destroy them in painful and torturous ways, ways you wouldn't wish upon your worst enemy...unless. With a smile Bruce pulled the box down and took his small device in his hands placing it on the table next to the gun. Seeing as his counter part had been born from Gamma radiation, he had been the only one able to activate the device without any ill effect, so he was quite safe. Tony was locked in the Hulk prison, a prison so tight it had its own air filter and control environment, basically the genius was locked in the only safe place on the whole helicarrier. At the sound of footsteps coming his way, Bruce smiled softly caressing his invention and entered down the activation code, changing it so no one could stop the device but him. Leaving the gun behind, slipping his hands in his pockets and resuming his humming, Bruce walked out of the door, seeing the look of horror on the agent's faces as he smiled at them softly.

"I am chaos, I am the darkness unleashed upon your souls, I am Bruce Banner...so basically you should run." The three first agents fell to the ground clawing at their throats, their eyes bulging out of their skulls. With a shrug, Bruce turned his back on them listening to the sweet sound of agony following his every step toward his new goal. Every agent he passed was either writhing on the floor or already dead, having chosen to end their own life instead of suffering through the Gamma poisoning. Making a little detour to the biology lab, Bruce grabbed an handful of scalpels, placing four in his pocket, keeping one to twirl between his fingers as he resumed his soft humming. 

Walking into the room containing the Hulk prison, the doctor was pleased to noted that only one of the staff had been present, limiting the destruction his man was subjected to. On another note Bruce was quite happy to see the good director lying face down next to the glass cage unmoving and blood splatter all around him. Next to him was a frowning Captain America, Bruce had guessed it would take longer for the rays to affect the blond, but it was still a disappointment to see him breathing. Tony looked up as if he had sensed his gaze on him and Bruce's heart melted at the pure love he saw in the genius's eyes. Walking down the stairs the doctor placed his hand over the glass, loving the way Tony moved without hesitation toward him to place his hand over his. The doctor's gaze moved over the smaller man's body making sure he was unarmed and frowned at the white t-shirt and white pants, but at least he wasn't naked anymore. 

"Banner what have you done?" Rogers spat moving with all his solid presence to hover over the doctor, his face turning into a sneer as he looked at the scientist and biologist's hands resting against each other through the glass. 

"You have told me again and again how much of a monster I was...well I am finally giving you a reason to do so. Let us call it a parting gift." Completely ignoring the soldier, Bruce turned his attention to a pouting genius and smiled fondly at him."I'm sorry darling but in this case I am the monster they want me to be you'll be allowed to slap me for it later."

Tony simply nodded smiling slightly his moving against the glass as if he could caress the doctor, clearly wanting to reassure the other man. Only seeing love and trust in those gorgeous whiskey brown eyes, Bruce's heart clenched at his own fortune. If Bruce could accept his lover's choice, then it would seem Tony was ready to accept his without a doubt. At the corner of his eye Bruce could see the super soldier rubbing his eyes and smiled softly moving away from the glass walls."Just one minute darling and we'll be out of here."

"Why on earth would you think I would let you get out of here alive!?!" Bruce looked up from his place behind the console with a frown. Rogers could barely stay on his feet swaying to the side and leaning on the railing to stay upright. He would be dead soon, just like all of the other agents and Bruce felt nothing...no guilt, no shame. The news that Iron Man had been captured hadn't even been announced yet, no one knew Tony Stark's true identity and soon they would be no one alive who could denounce his lover. Tony would be safe, the whole accident in the helicarrier would be written off as just an accident and Bruce would be free of his jailers. If he felt anything at all it was relief and peace. His eyes moved to Tony, the genius was following his every move staying silent, trusting the doctor to keep him safe and Bruce couldn't have asked for more. Entering the final code into the console, Bruce locked eyes with the genius and smiled softly at him.

"I'll see you in a minute darling." Just as Tony nodded back at him as the hatch on the floor of the prison opened and the genius fell. The rest of the prison stayed there, the glass door opening with a resounding click now that there wasn't any treat detected inside. Walking pass the now wheezing captain, Bruce slashed his throat open with one swift move, not enough to behead but enough that he knew the captain would survive his next step in his escape plan and walked through the door never looking back to see the blond mancorpse falling through the ground and jumped closing the door behind him.

He saw Tony falling just under him and with a sigh let Hulk take over knowing the green being would know what to do. Letting his mind fill with the rage being, for the first time in his life Bruce felt the other part of him feel relief and joy. Then there was only darkness.

 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((-0-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Engulfing the smaller body in his strong arms Hulk curled around the mortal body taking all the shock as the ground moved closer. They were over a forest and Hulk grabbed at every tree they passed slowing their descent as much as he could until finally his back hit the ground and he heard a small grunt of pain. Looking down Hulk carefully pulled Tony away from his chest searching for any sign of injury and only found small cuts and bruises, but nothing that seemed too major. Tony looked up at him searching his eyes and smiled softly, his lovely mouth opening to say something that was cut off by the explosion over their heads. 

The helicarrier exploded in all its glory, turning into a gigantic ball of flame in the blue sky and Tony gaped at it while Hulk cradled him closer to his chest moving away quickly just in case some debris were to fall on them. The green being didn't stop until they reached the border to the city and looked down to see Tony frowning lost in his thoughts.

"Tony?" Hulk asked softly caressing the soft black hair with the hand not cradling the genius.

"I'm...and that's a first for me...speechless."With a soft humming voice Hulk forced the smaller man to look at him.

"Bruce and Hulk protect Tony, always protect Tony. No one allowed to harm what is ours." Tony's frown melted as he reached to caress the large being's cheek tenderly."We are Tony's monster."

The genius slapped Hulk's cheek slightly his eyes a little misty and laced his arms around the giant being's neck, speaking in an emotion filled voice."Mine yes, but monster never. I love you....love you both."

Hulk hummed happily feeling for the first time Banner's own joy filling him and knew that from now on the doctor would always remember his time as the Hulk, because now they needed to work together. They shared the same goal and with all their heart they now only lived for this precious brilliant man in their arms, and would destroy the entire world to keep him there.


End file.
